


Drafts

by Greenteandhoney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Identities, Soccer Keith, a mix of love simon and to all the boys I’ve loved before, pretty dang angsty, swimmer Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenteandhoney/pseuds/Greenteandhoney
Summary: Lance doesn’t express his emotions very well and tends to bottle them up. No one knows he’s bi, no one knows his insecurities, and he intends to keep it that way. The only way he lets them out is by writing email drafts to himself and never hitting send. Until one day while he is at the school library, he forgets to log out of his account. The boy who finds it after reads the draft and decides to help this guy out.





	Drafts

From: socksandstars@gmail.com  
To:  
Subject: i don’t even know

Everyone assumes that I have a pretty good life and that is a very accurate assumption. I do.  
I have amazing friends, okay grades, a loving family, wonderful memories, food on my plate  
( even if it’s just top ramen and takeout ) and a dorm I get to share with my best friend. So what is there really to complain about? Everyone gets sad and everyone has their secrets so why should I have to burden the people in my life who have done so much for me already with stupid insecurities?

I’ve always hated change so why should I try to alter my life? I guess my friends should eventually get to know I’m bi but what’s the harm of holding onto normality just a little bit longer. I know everyone will except me but there’s a pretty big chance of them seeing me differently ,and I promise, I’m still me. Nobody would probably believe me anyway, I try way to hard to cover up the fact that guys are pretty damn appealing to me by making a fool of myself around any girl. I should seriously stop doing that. Anyway, I have to go to swim practice so yeah

 

The best, myself.

***

Keith sat there re-reading the email refusing to look at the boys other unsent drafts. he’s invaded this guys privacey enough. He didn’t get a chance to get a look at the person who used the public computer before him. The computers were on the top floor of the library and not a lot of people used them considering everyone has a laptop of their own, I mean, the only reason Keith was using the public computer was because he couldn’t find his charger and he has an essay due in a hour.  
He’s got more important things now.

‘my English grade is okay enough’ he decided in his head.  
Keith has no idea who this person is but can’t help but feel sorry for the guy.  
He can’t entirely relate, I mean, he’s been out of the closet since freshman year and this guy seems to think very deeply about other people and their views on him.  
‘Hmmm’ Keith thinks to himself. Then it hits him.  
sad boy ( sad boy seems like a reasonable name for him)  
would probably be pretty damn alarmed later but this seems like the nice thing to do.  
“I should awnser his email”

***

“Good job Mcclain” his teammate throws a towel at his head as he walks into the changing room.  
“thanks ryan” lance smirks back at him “are you going to Nicks party Friday?”  
“yeah if i get wolmans essay done on time” Ryan laughs.  
Lance changes into sweats and a swim team shirt. He stupidly forgot to bring a jacket or at least a sweatshirt but it seemed like dead weight when he left for class.  
When lance stepped out of the pool house he also realized he had to wait for the bus. He checked the bus times and the next one arrives in 23 minuets 

“shit” lance had no idea what to do in 23 minutes. It was pretty dang cold and he was still slightly wet.  
“hey lance, need a ride?” It was Colin, another one of his teammates. Lance was really close to everyone on his team. They go to parties, hang out, just normal friend stuff.  
Except for Colin. Colin was a dick.  
“Naw I’m good, thanks though” lance had to hold back the bite in his tone but it was still there.  
“Are you sure man? You look a little chilly” he smirked.  
Another thing about Colin was he was tall as hell. He was taller than lance and that was saying something. He was about 6’5 which is basically a giant next to himself. 

“Okay have fun freezing to death, I heard it supposed to rain soon”  
Lance stood there contemplating it. Was he seriously considering being alone with this douche for 15 minutes.  
‘Fuck it’  
“Fine” he sighed out as long as he could like it was a chore getting a ride.  
“ wonderful, just so you know I like the heat cranked all the way so my car is basically a hot box”  
“ if you want me to come with you why the hell would you-“  
“ hey guys!”  
‘ thank fudging god’ ( because we are good kids and don’t swear at god ) it was nick. 

 

If lance had to choose any boy on his swim team to date it would definitely be nick. He was just a little shorter than lance but he had broad shoulders and was really slim. He was the shy black kid but once you got to know him he was really funny and compassionate. He was like the mom friend of the team and also lokey gorgeous. He basically looked like chance perdomo. And being the angel he is and knowing how much he HATES Colin, he steps in. God bless.

“Lance I was wondering if you needed a ride? My apartment is only a few blocks from the dorms so it would be convenient”  
Lance grinned and stepped next to nick  
“ fair point. And what is your preferred temperature for the car?”  
“ I don’t know Luke warm?” Nick says as he smiles with confusion at lance  
“But-  
“ ah. Sorry Colin but nicks ride sounds more…”  
“ pleasant.” Offers nick  
“Exactly” lance smiles and hops in shotgun with nick.  
“ fine “Colin leans down to lances open car door “wouldn’t want to intrude on your make out sesh with Nicky”  
Lance glared at Colin with bright red cheeks and slammed the door. 

The car ride was short and sweet. Just swim talk and the top 40’s station playing in the background. It was one of those moments that lance would remember and associate with “positive vibes” as allura would say.  
As he opened his dorm door, it wasn’t a big shocker to find hunk not there. On Tuesdays hunk usually stays late at the coffee shop he works at. Lance flops down on his bed and opens his computer. He scrolls through Spotify when he hears his email tone ring.  
‘ it’s probably one of my teachers reminding me to turn in one of my unfinished projects’ he thinks to himself as he opens the app.  
But it’s not to his school email. It’s to his third email adress. Ya know, the one where he lets every bit of ugliness and secrets out. Lance shifts up straight stringing along a line of  
“shit, shit, shit!”  
He opens the email

To:socksandstars@gmail.com  
From: midnightcity@gmail.com  
Subject: this will probably scare the shit out of you but you forgot to log out of your email

 

“Fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don’t really know how to write fanfics but I have a good story in my head so yeah! I’m gonna try and update every week but that promise will probably break idk;) anyway I hope you enjoy! Keith’s email will be in the next chapter


End file.
